Lost in Time
by crown172
Summary: As I looked at my reflection, I gasped to see what I looked like. I no longer had the body of a woman but of a child. My face was back to its teenage self and I nearly tugged at the huge bow that I haven't worn in quite a long time. What happened? How am I 13 again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Crown172 had suggested this idea about a month or two ago. But we never got around until now. We will be working together on this story for a few months or so. The story will be updated on the weekends. **

**Enjoy… ;)**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

"Get back here!" I yelled. "Shooting Yo-Yo!" My pink yoyo shot ahead to the villain that had a bigger ego than Butch. Probably…

I'm Hyper Blossom A.K.A Momoko Akatsutsumi, I am currently eighteen years old and I recently graduated from New Townsville a few months ago which is a surprise since I have skipped class about… Five thousand or so? I lost count when I was in my sophomore year I think. Anyways back to the point, I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and have been for about five years now.

"Sonic Swing!" Buttercup yelled, swinging her enlarged hammer at the villain aka Tim Twyst. But Tim dodged the attack by simply just disappearing and reappearing about five seconds later. He had a weird power that lets him travel into the future or past.

"Coward." Buttercup angrily muttered. Powered Buttercup also known as Kaoru Matsubara in her normal form. She hasn't really changed a lot since we were thirteen. She still had a rat nest for hair which had got tamed and a little longer over the years.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles said. Rolling Bubbles, the alter ego of the sweet Miyako Gotokuji- well now Jojo. She had married Boomer Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys a little more than a month ago. Yes, you all might be wondering why had she married let alone be friends with a Rowdyruff? Ah well, that's a REALLY long story. Funny, she wouldn't even had married him if it wasn't for me. Also a ridiculously long story that somewhat connected to the REALLY long story.

"Hey yo Blossy! You okay?" Buttercup yelled. Oops. Almost forgot about the battle.

"Yeah!" I answered. "Where are the boys?!" I yelled. Our allies, the Rowdyruff Boys –Again, a long story- were supposed to arrive ten minutes ago!

"No idea. But when we defeat Tim here. I'm going to whack Butch on the head for making us to fight him." Buttercup hissed. "We have our own lives too! Gravitation Drive!" She swing her hammer once again at the direction of Tim. But he dodged again. "Grr! Stop dodging!" She yelled.

Tim flew up. Bubbles and I followed him while Buttercup started to fight some of Tim's cronies. After a few minutes of flying we had lost Tim.

"You search the east and south. I'll cover the rest." I said. "If you find him, call Buttercup and me." Bubbles nodded before heading for the southern area of New Townsville. I then flew on the western parts of the city.

A couple of minutes had passed until I finally found Tim Twyst near a farm that was in the northern part of New Townsville. I reached for my pink compact only to find it broken. Great. How was I supposed to get help now?

I flew toward him, ready to attack. But he stepped sideway and I flew into a vortex I hadn't see forming behind him. I shut my eyes.

My panic was gone when I opened my eyes to find myself still alive. But something felt… Different. I looked behind me, but Tim was gone.

"Hey Blossom-chan, are you okay?" A voice said. I turned my head around to look at a younger version of Bubbles front of me.

"Bubbles is that you?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Why?" Bubbles tilted her head to her right.

**"What are you doing in my body!?"** A voice screamed in my head. I winced. Bubbles looked at me, worried.

I sighed. "Don't worry Bubbles I'm fine. I just need some time alone now."

Bubbles nodded. "Okay Blossom-chan. School's over anyways, the final bell just rang." She said before leaving to the school, probably to pick her backpack up.

Wait. School? My eyes widened. Where am I? I turned my head to see my reflection on the glass window. As I looked at my reflection, I gasped to see what I looked like. I no longer had the body of a woman but of a child. My face was back to its teenage self and I nearly tugged at the huge bow that I haven't worn in quite a long time. What happened? How am I 13 again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is Crown172 and its now my turn to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it and sorry that its updated late but its because I had a huge physics report to do on Friday and a 1000 word rough draft essay to do for English. I hope you like this chapter and leave good reviews! And also, past Blossom is inside future Blossom's head so you won't be confused and the bold thoughts are the past Blossom's thoughts so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

"Momoko-chan?" I heard Miyako say to break out of my thoughts. "Anata wa daijōbudesu?" (are you okay)

I quickly broke out of my thoughts and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hai. I just feel a bit light-headed but I'm fine"

"Are you sure? If you want to go home, I'll let Kaoru and the Professor know so you can rest"

"Really Miyako-chan. I'm fine. I guess its probably because I didn't get enough sleep since I was busy doing my homework"

"Okay well lets go to the lab together. Kaoru-san already went up there and she's probably a bit upset that we aren't there yet"

"Hai. Lets go!"

We started walking toward the lab from school and I tried to gather up my thoughts on how I'm 13 again? Okay think Momoko, when did this all happen? Oh yeah! The girls and I from the future were busy fighting Tim Twyst and when we split up, I found him near a farm and as I tried to land an attack on him, he stepped aside and I flew inside a vortex. Could that vortex sent me to the past where I'm now 13? If so, how am I gonna get back to the future?

**"Um excuse me!" **a voice screamed in my head. **"Who are you and what are you doing inside my body!?"**

_"Oh sorry" _I answered in my head. _"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko aka Hyper Blossom from the future. Who are you?"_

**"Wait! Did you say you're Blossom from the future!?"**

_"Um yeah why?"_

**"How is that possible!? I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko aka Hyper Blossom of the present time right now. Why are you in my body!?"**

_"I seriously have no idea but I do know that I accidentally flew inside a vortex while battling a villain in the future and now I'm here in the past back inside my 13 year old body"_

**"A vortex? You mean like a time portal?"**

_"Probably but I don't know how to get back to the future. I can't ask the Professor because then he'll be suspicious and I might alter the balance in time causing a huge paradox that could disrupt both the past, present, and future. Looks like I'm stuck here and since you're the only one who knows about it, you can't tell anyone else otherwise people will know about it and think we're crazy"_

**"How will I even tell anyone if I'm stuck in my own head while you're in my body?"**

_"You have a point there"_

**"Well since you're from the future, can you tell me what its like there and did I fulfill my dream?"**

_"Well the future is definitely more beautiful and more modern than the past. As for your dream, its almost fulfilled but now it'll definitely be postponed since its supposed to happen in a month or so"_

**"Wow and I really hope my future prince is someone that I always imagined"**

_"Oh you have no idea hehe"_

I felt someone poking my shoulder and I turned my head to see Miyako was the one who did that.

"Momoko-chan, I've been trying to tell you that we're now here but you keep spacing out. What are you thinking about?"

"Gomenesai Miyako but I was mostly thinking about that new manga that I heard that would be released real soon" I lied.

"Oh well okay" she smiled and nodded.

I turned my head to the front where I saw the huge white building in front of me. Its been a while since I've been here at the lab. Everything is still the same from when I remembered. I went inside with Miyako and we went over to the living room area where we found Kaoru watching a soccer match on T.V. Peach is next to Ken and the Professor who were performing an experiment on some chemicals.

"Oh hello girls! Kaoru was wondering where you two were" the Professor gave us a smile.

"Gomen Professor but I had to get my backpack from inside the school" Miyako put her hands together as an apology.

"Really? I thought Momoko would've stopped at the candy shop to get some sweets" Ken teased.

"Watch what you say Ken. You love eating sweets like I do and I still remember what you accidentally did to Kuriko that you thought that no one would ever know" I smirked at him.

He paled at what I said and saw that I wasn't lying. I still remembered how Ken and Kuriko went to the park together to get some ice cream and when Kuriko accidentally tripped on a rock, Ken tried to grab her but he tripped as well and he landed on her in which he accidentally pressed his lips against hers. After that, they both scrambled away with their faces red and vowed that they wouldn't talk about it ever again. I thought it was hilarious and cute at the same time. At least in the future that he'll be asking her out once they're 13.

**"They're gonna get together in the future? How kawaii!"**

_"Yeah but Ken would be too scared to ask her out which is why the girls and I gave him a little push and some words of encouragement to confess to her"_

**"Thats a good idea!"**

"What exactly did Ken do da wan?" Peach tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Ken glared at me with his face flushed.

"I won't as long as you don't tease me about my love for sweets" I grinned evilly at him.

"F-Fine but no one must know on what I did!"

He went back to mixing the chemicals with the Professor while Peach is still confused about it including Miyako since she doesn't know what we're talking about. I gave her a slight shrug and we went over to Kaoru who was rooting for her favorite team to win the game.

"Come on come on, just one more goal and they'll be able to move onto the championships" we heard her mutter.

"Still hoping that they'll make the goal?" I asked her.

"Yes and what took you guys so long?" she replied with her eyes still glued to the screen.

"I had to get my backpack from inside the school" Miyako said.

"Uh huh" Kaoru said.

She then jumped off the couch and whooped with joy as she saw her favorite team winning the goal. We nearly laughed at her antics but she shrugged it off and still grinning happily that her favorite team is going to the championships. She's still the same old Kaoru we all know and love.

"So since we're all here, what should we do?" she asked.

"How about we go to Sakurako's shop?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" she said.

"Me too" Miyako piped up.

"Lets go then" I replied with a smile.

We waved good-bye to the Professor including to Ken and Peach and we began walking towards her shop. No matter what, I would always love Sakurako's shop since she makes the best snacks ever! I wonder how my friends from the future are doing since they probably realized by now that I'm not there? I sure hope they know that I'm stuck in the past and they'll find a way to get me out of here. Lets hope my fiance doesn't freak out since he and his brothers are quite protective of me and the girls.

While I was thinking about it, I accidentally bumped into someone making me nearly fall but I quickly regained my composure.

"Gomenesai but I didn't look where I was going" I apologized.

"Thats okay, just be careful next time" a male voice said.

As I looked up to see his face, my eyes nearly widened when I saw his crimson red eyes. His orange spiky hair is still the same with his red hat on and he wore what looked like a school uniform in his own color. No way, I can't believe I'm meeting him again and he's actually taller now.

**"Oh no its Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys! Quick, act like you don't know him!"**

"Again I'm sorry well good-bye" I quickly walked past him to catch up to my friends but he quickly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar" he said while looking at my eyes.

"Um now you haven't and I haven't seen you before either" I quickly got out of his grip and ran over to my friends.

They didn't notice that I was behind since they were busy talking with one another which is a good thing. I couldn't let them know that I accidentally bumped into Brick but I wonder why his brothers aren't with him? I wonder if he'll still fall for me like the future Brick and I did back when we were 13?

* * *

**Now its Noodle-chan's turn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Noodles830 here! I was so blown away by the amount of reviews! Thank you all so much! Seriously… You are aaammmmaazziing! **

**Hope you enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**'Huh? What did you just said?' **

Oops… Shouldn't have said that…

_'Oh uh… Nothing. I was thinking about my uh… favorite manga! It's called uh… I Got to Love Kick!' _

**'Eh?' **

_'You'll see. It's a wonderful manga!' _

**'Oh ok!' **

Whew… Was I this gullible years ago? I'll have to ask him about this… If I can get back to my time. I smiled in relief when I saw Sakurako's shop just a few steps ahead.

After eating at Sakurako's shop with Miyako and Kaoru, their younger versions were still bothering me but I tried to not show it, we said our farewells and left to our homes. I smiled while I was walking to where my home was, I almost had forgotten what this city looked like even if it was five years before my time.

Finally I had arrived at my old home. I had moved into my fiancés house a month after my graduation, I wanted to be comfortable around him while we were once married. Kuriko, fourteen in my time, was torn between being sad for her sister moving away and being happy to have a larger room. My mother, of course, was crying slightly she didn't expect me to grow up so quickly. Father was talking to my fiancé, well more like threatening him. I didn't hear what they said but I could understand the scene in front of me.

**'Can you please tell about our future husband?!' **

_'Well… I can't tell you much… But I will say this, he was the first boy, not including Sakamoto, to ever pay attention.' _ A blush came on my cheek.

**'Oh… Is he handsome?' **

I chuckled. _'Extreme.' _

"Are you going insane?" Kuriko said. I blinked at her sudden appearance. I had entered my home without realizing it. "OH! Did you bring candy?!" Her eyes widened at the bag I was carrying.

"It's mine!" I said, holding the bag out of her reach.

"AWW!" Kuriko whined. "Mama! Momoko won't let me share some candy!"

"Not now Kuriko," Mama's voice said from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

I smirked in victory. Kuriko stuck her tongue out and went to her room. I walked to my room and stayed there until it was dinnertime.

* * *

The next morning went normally. Get up, shower, eat breakfast, pack my lunch and leave for school. But things went downside when I was in my homeroom with Kaoru and Miyako. I was chatting with my past self when Kaoru asked me something.

"Momoko?" Kaoru said. I looked at her worried eyes. "Are you sick or something?"

"No. Why?" I asked. I was panicking inside, how was I caught? I had been so careful!

"Because in the last few minutes, you've been quiet…" Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong… Is it that Natsuki baka? I'm going to punch him so ha-"

"Class! Take your seats!" called. We all took our seats. Miyako was sitting next to me while Kaoru was next to the window as usual. "We have some transfer students from the Otosumi Academy, their school was flooded recently and the parents wanted their children to continue their studies. So let us welcome the Oshiro brothers!" She said as three boys entered the classroom.

I winched slightly. Oh no… I had forgotten about that.

**'About what?' **

"I'm Aki." Brick or he was known as Aki said.

**'What?! You didn't tell me about this!' **

_'Oh shush, I'm having a headache from your shouting.' _

"Keiji." Butch said.

"Takumi." Boomer said, flashing a smile that caused the girls in the class to sigh dreamily.

"Alright boys! Take any empty seats." smiled warmly. "I'll be taking attendance in few minutes."

There was around five or six empty. All was considered close to Miyako and me. Keiji took the one that was behind Kaoru. Takumi took the one next to Miyako. Aki took a look at me before taking a seat next to mine, his eyes widened a little. So he recognize me.

Why do I have a feeling that this will be a long day for me?

* * *

I sighed at the massive headache I had now. When I get back to my time, I am going to strangle Tim Twyst for this. I tried to focus on the book I had right now. Apparently my past self- excuse me- I had a book report due in a week. As for the RowdyRuff Boys, they were surprisingly good in class, my past self had noticed their older looks. I briefly explained that Mojo had made them older by making a potion.

"Honestly, something is wrong with you." I jumped at the sound of Kaoru's voice. "Not even once all day, Miyako and I haven't heard you talking about boys."

"Oh er…" I stammered out a reply. "Well uh… Mama says if I don't get a good grade by the end of the month. I won't have any candy until she says so!"

Kaoru glared before sighing. "Well don't overwork yourself." She then went to the sports section of the library. Probably to get some sport magazine.

I sighed. I wasn't the same girl years ago. I had grew up out of my fangirl state ever since I began dating my fiancé, however, I still loved manga. I needed to be more careful next time. I shrugged out of my thoughts away before continuing reading. About ten minutes had passed when I heard squealing. My headache made me winced. This wasn't my day.

I tried to ignore the –now increasing- squealing and continue my reading. My patience was now running short. The squealing girls passed where I was sitting, on a beanbag near the fiction section. I glanced up for a moment. Ah Natsuki. Nah, not worth my time. I looked back to the book, I was about a fourth done.

I heard gasps. I frowned in confusion as I looked up to see the shocked and enraged looks of the fangirls above me.

"What is it?" I sighed in annoyance.

"You ignored our Natsuki!" One yelled who was shushed by the librarian.

I would have laughed if it wasn't for their face.

"Now girls." Natsuki said, chuckling. He then looked at me. "Hey… Whatever your name is, do you want to go out with me?"

I looked at him. "I'll pass. Thanks anyways." I said before standing up and began my way to my fifth period class. I heard gasps behind me. Once I was out of the library, I started to laugh.

**'He's not the one is he?' **

My laughter had finally came to a stop just in time for the fifth period ring. _'Yeah… But don't worry, the one could be just under your nose.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but its because of homework and stuff that I've been busy with over the weekend. Now I'm back and plus, I got my book published! :D I'm so happy about it and if you want to know what its called, its The Key to Light and Darkness and I hope you all read it someday! Well enjoy the story now!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**"Under my nose? What do you mean?"**

_"You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough"_

**"Okay since I trust you"**

I smiled at what she said as I entered the classroom for 5th hour and sat down in one of my seats. The girls came in a minute later and they both had surprised looks on their faces when they saw me. I raised an eyebrow at that because I have no clue why they're surprised.

"Is there something?" I asked innocently.

"M-Momoko-san, are you sure you're okay?" Miyako said with worry.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"There were rumors around the school that you rejected Natsuki, is that true?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Yes it is" I answered truthfully.

…

…

…

"WHAT!?" they yelled in shock causing some of our classmates to look at them weirdly.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT!?" Kaoru growled at them which caused them to quickly turn away and go back to what they're doing.

"Why Momoko-san? I thought you liked Natsuki-san?" Miyako asked me.

"I thought I did but it turns out, he's really a mean jerk who would always call me annoying and I realized that he isn't the one for me so I decided to get over him and focus more on my studies" I answered truthfully. "And plus, I really don't want to miss my favorite anime show thats airing next week"

"I see" Miyako nearly sweatdropped.

"No wonder but its a good thing you finally got over him and realized that. Sometimes you can be a bit thickheaded Momoko" Kaoru sighed.

"I know and for now, I would never talk about boys ever again since its obvious that they're all jerks" I replied.

"I agree with you on that" Kaoru said. "Even Keiji Oshiro is a bigger jerk since he keeps on calling me pet names that makes me wanna kill him with my bare hands"

"Now that is just hurtful" a voice said behind her.

She growled and turned her head to glare at Keiji aka Butch while he kept smirking at her. As usual, Butch would always be cocky towards Kaoru and tease her about things that makes her mad and he'd just ignore her yelling. As we got older, he would sometimes be a pervert towards her which makes her threaten his manhood if he ever does anything perverted to her and he would ignore her yelling and continue on what he's doing causing him to run away from being killed by her.

**"Poor Kaoru! I can't believe Butch is going to be a pervert towards her in the future! But why would he do that to her though?"**

_"You'll find out soon enough when the time comes. But I can tell you that he would always keep on getting her mad causing him to get his family jewels threatened. And whats surprising is that he isn't affected by it"_

**"He's either really brave or really stupid in making her mad"**

_"Thats what I was thinking"_

I looked over and saw that Miyako was happily talking with Takumi aka Boomer. It looks like they're both showing each other their drawings and complimenting with one another about how great they looked. At least those two get along well and I can see why the both of them are perfect for each other.

**"What do you mean perfect for each other? Miyako can't date an RRBZ! Its forbidden for a superhero to be with a villain!"**

_"Thats what I thought but I care about her happiness. As long as Miyako is happy with Boomer then we should let her be with him because it doesn't matter whether you're a villain or a hero. Let the heart be with their true love"_

**"I guess you're right"**

"Hey, are you still there?" someone poked my shoulder.

I broke out of my conversation with my past self and looked over to see Aki aka Brick trying to get my attention. He stopped poking my shoulder when he realized that I'm now listening to him.

"Sorry but did you say something?" I asked.

"I asked on what your name is" he replied.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko and you're Oshiro Aki correct?"

"Thats right. I have some classes with you so I always sit next to you"

"Yeah thats right"

"Aren't you the girl that accidentally bumped into me yesterday?"

"I'm afraid so and again, sorry that I bumped into you"

"I'll accept your apology if you go to the cafe with me after school today"

"What?"

**"Is he asking me out on a date or something!? Quick future self! Refuse his offer and give him an excuse! He cannot know our secret identity!"**

"I don't know. I have a book report thats due next week and I really need to get started on it"

"Come on, just one date. I promise you that it won't take too long and you have the whole week to finish that book report"

"Yeah but-"

"Please. I'll stop asking if you say yes"

"Fine but just one date and no funny business"

"You have my word. See you after school, Momoko-chan"

He gave me a wink and went over to his seat thats next to mine. His brothers went to their seats that were next to my friends. I sighed in disbelief as I rubbed the temples on my forehead. I'm definitely gonna get a huge headache real soon.

**"Why did you accept his date!? Now he's going to know who we are and he'll destroy us! What are we gonna do!?"**

_"Just calm down! I already know what to do so stop panicking before you give me a headache. I'll make sure that he won't know our secret identities by avoiding any questions on whether he'd seen me before"_

**"You'd better because if he knows what we're doing, we're toast!"**

_"I know what I'm doing, trust me"_

The conversation ended as the teacher came in and began the lesson. I already learned this stuff from the past so its not that hard to remember. After 5th period had ended, my last 2 classes went by and soon school was now over. As I got my backpack on and exited the school with the girls behind me, I noticed that Aki was waiting near the school gates for me.

The girls gave me worried looks but I reassured them with a smile and they nodded their heads but they were still worried for me. Kaoru told me that if he tried to hurt me, she'll beat him up for me and I gave her a thank you. I took a deep breath and released it as I walked over to Aki and he smiled when he saw me.

"Glad you could make it, ready for our date?" he brought his hand out.

"Sadly yes" I sighed as I took his hand and we walked toward the cafe for our date. I better make sure that I don't alter history or I could create a time paradox.

* * *

**Noodle's turn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Finally, after a few minutes of walking to the café, we had arrived. Bric- I mean Aki opened the door for me. The sweet scent of dessert calmed my jumping nerves.

**'I don't remember a rowdy this nice. What is wrong with him?!' **

I just wished that my past self would _stop_ _yelling_ in my head.

_'I don't know.' _Actually, I knew but I wasn't going to tell my past self that.

We waited in line a little, it was a popular café. When we finally sat on a window seat. The waitress said that she would take our orders once we were ready. I looked at the menu. Green Tea Ice Cream, Chi Chi Dango Mochi, Japanese Cheesecake, Daifuku and few more. All of them sounded so delicious! I'm happy I accepted his date!

**'Why did you accept his date in the first place?' **

_"If I didn't, he just would keep asking. Just one date is enough. And plus, don't you think Kabocha Squash Pie sounds good?" _

"So Momoko…" Aki started, his fingers tapped on the table. "What're you reading for your book report?"

"The Kite Runner." I replied.

"Never heard of it."

"It's not that bad. I still prefer manga." I sighed.

"You seem to really like manga."

I grinned. "Of course!"

The waitress returned to our table, asking for our orders. Aki ordered the Daifuku while I ordered the Banana Caramel Chocolate Won tons. The waitress smiled before leaving us alone.

"What kind of sweets do you like?" He asked.

**'Ohh a tough question.' **

"Uh…" I tapped my fingers on my chin. "I'm not sure, but I really, really like Triple Chocolate cake and homemade pocky."

"I like Konpeito Sugar Candies."

We took turns asking the other questions, Aki enjoyed reading manga, he preferred horror books really. His old school, Otosumi Academy, was a city just next to us. Aki had said that he and Keiji once blew up a classroom by accident, the walls were dripping with green slime and the teacher was beyond furious. I laughed.

It wasn't for another five minutes when the waitress brought our foods.

**'He's decent. I'll give him that. But you'll beat him up when he and his brothers go rowdy on the town, right?"**

I was too busy eating the delicious desserts to answer. Oh my gosh, why didn't I go to that café years ago?!

Aki and I talked for what felt like hours. It wasn't until it was almost sunset we finally left the café.

"Let me walk you home." He offered when we entered into the chilly October air.

"You don't have to do that." I told him.

"It's polite." He shrugged.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine then." I didn't expect for him to take my hand. He held it all the way to my home. When we had arrived on the porch of our home, Aki leaned down and kissed my cheek. He smiled and left me standing on the porch blushing heavily.

**'Wow…' **

I heard my past self sigh in happiness.

**'Wait… What just happened!?'** I was going to reply but I heard rapid footsteps.

"Momoko!" Kuriko shrieked as she ran down the hallway. "Who was that?! You have a boyfriend?! Will he be my new brother?!"

"W-what no!" I said in protest, blushing a little. "Aren't you supposed to do your homework?!"

"I finished it!" She happily chirped. "So… Is he your boyfriend?!"

"No!"

"You're lying!" Kuriko sang. "If he wasn't your boyfriend then why did he kissed you?!"

"It was on the cheek! It don't count!" I argued.

"Mmmm… Sure… Why did you blushed then?"

"Kuriko shut up! Or else!"

"Or else what?!"

"Mom!" I yelled in last resort. "Kuriko won't stop annoying me!"

"Kuriko! Go and get dressed for bedtime! It's almost eight-thirty!" Ah, mom my savior. Kuriko huffed, stomped her feet and went to her room.

I thought I was safe until my mother asked me. "Sweetie, how was your date?"

Insert groan here.

"Mom!"

* * *

**Now it's crown's turn while I eat my chocolate bar! Mmm… Chocolate…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter of Lost in Time! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

_**In the Future:**_

"I'll say this one more time. WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Not gonna happen~"

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE US AN ANSWER, I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU!"

"Then it'll be impossible for me to tell you the answer if I'm dead"

"THATS BECAUSE YOU WON'T GIVE US AN ANSWER!"

"Only if I feel like giving out an answer"

"AW COME ON!"

Hard Brick was growling in anger but is trying not to kill him. Tim Twyst is tied up and placed in a forcefield thats preventing him from escaping inside the lab. The others were still trying to get him to talk but to no avail since he keeps on refusing to give them the answer.

"Brick, just calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help us"

Brick looked at his brother with a frown. "Then what do you suggest we do? Tim here won't tell us where Blossom is because he keeps refusing!"

"We must stay calm and figure out a way to get Tim to tell us" Boomer explained in a calm tone.

"How, when he won't answer our questions?" Butch asked.

"How about we use one of the Professor's inventions to read his mind?" Buttercup suggested.

"I'm afraid thats impossible" the Professor sheepishly said. "It accidentally blew up about a week ago while I was doing experiments"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Sadly no. I'm serious"

Buttercup face-palmed while everyone except Tim sweat-dropped at the Professor. They nearly forgot that the Professor would create things by accident that would either work or be destroyed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tim Twyst" Bubbles said in a polite tone. "Could you please tell us where our friend is?"

"Maybe since you politely asked me" Tim replied. "But I'm afraid my answer is hidden deeply in my riddle"

"And may we ask what this riddle is?" Brick crossed his arms.

"Since you want to know, I'll tell you" Tim mischievously grinned. _**"You can kill me, but I'll never die. Be mindful, or I'll pass you by"**_

"What the heck does that mean?" Buttercup glared at him.

"You must figure this out yourself. Like I said, the answer is hidden deeply in the riddle"

He snickered while the others are trying to decipher the meaning of the riddle. Brick kept glaring at Tim since he's blaming him for Blossom's disappearance and the others including the Professor, Ken, and Peach are still trying to figure out what the riddle means.

* * *

_**In the past:**_

**still Momoko's p.o.v.**

**"I can't believe mom would think that I went out on a date with Aki! It wasn't a date!"**

I sighed at my past self rambling about what mom said. Apparently, after Kuriko went back inside her room, mom kept asking me about my date with Aki and who Aki is and I had to keep telling her that he's just a friend of school and we were only eating at the cafe as friends but she didn't buy it when she heard Kuriko say about him kissing my cheek.

Because of that, she decided to let it go for now but still thinks that I like Aki even though it isn't true since my past self still thinks he's evil. Well he stopped being evil when he figured out that I'm Blossom but he still loved me and didn't care if I'm Blossom or not. So right now, I'm walking on the bridge towards school since its now a Friday morning.

**"Wait! He's going to know about our secret identity!? When and How!?"**

_"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you but he and his brothers transferred to this school because they're trying to figure out who the PPGZ are when Mojo told them about us going to school here in New Townsville. They may or may not think that the girls and us are the PPGZ"_

**"How could you forget to tell me that!? This isn't good at all! We cannot let them know our secret identities and about you being trapped in my body or we're toast!"**

_"Relax okay. I already know what to do since I've already experienced it as my 13 year old self"_

**"You better know what you're doing or it'll be impossible for me to get my body back and for you to get back to the future to be with the future girls"**

_"Yes, I know about it"_

I broke out of my thoughts when I made it to the front gates of the school. I checked my watch and realized that I'm 15 minutes early. Wow. I never thought that I could be here so early. Since the girls won't be here yet for at least 5 minutes, I should wait for them here so we could go inside together.

Just when I was about to lean against the wall, I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder blades. I turned my head to find Aki giving me a small smirk with his brothers behind him.

**"Now what does he want!?"**

I ignored what my past self said and looked at Aki's arm thats still wrapped around my shoulder blades.

"Can you please remove your arm from my shoulders?" I politely asked him.

"No thanks. I like putting my arm around my favorite girl" he answered as he grinned.

**"Whoa whoa whoa. Since when are we his favorite girl?"**

I nearly blushed at his comment but I still regained my composure. "How am I your favorite girl when I barely know you?"

"After our date at the cafe, I realized that we have so many things in common. Plus, you don't throw yourself at me or squeal at the sight of me like the fangirls do"

"Thats because I like to focus on my studies and avoid bad boys like you"

"Well thats too bad because this bad boy is going to steal your heart. You can continue being a good girl but it won't last once you fall for me and become bad like me"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Thinking that I won't succeed. Well think again"

He pulled me closer to him making my head rest against his hollow neck as his chin rested on my head. I blushed at the contact and nearly cursed at myself for forgetting that he did that to me one time and Kaoru wasn't happy about him touching me.

"Way to go, Aki" Keiji wolf-whistled.

"I think you should let her go Aki before her friends see you holding her" Takumi said with worry. At least someone is agreeing with me!

"Too late"

We looked up and I paled as Kaoru omitted a killer intent with an angry look on her face while glaring at the RRBZ but mostly to Aki since I'm still in his grip. Miyako was trying to calm her down and she kept giving me a worried look on her face when she saw me being held by Aki.

"Let go of my friend or I will break your arms" Kaoru growled at Aki.

"And what happens if I don't?" Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Then I hope your brothers have written down your will list because you are going to die right now!" she roared at him.

Aki raised his eyebrow more but shrugged it off and released me not before giving me a peck on the lips and walked away with his brothers behind him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru tried to run after him but I quickly stopped her.

"Just let it go, Kaoru. You can hurt him at P.E. though since we have dodgeball today but for now, lets go to class before the bell rings" I said.

"She's right, Kaoru-san. Please calm down" Miyako replied.

Kaoru huffed but managed to calm down and nod and we both quickly walked inside the school building so we could make it to class.

**"He kissed us! He took our first kiss!"**

_"I can't believe he actually did that!"_

**"I know, right!?"**

I ended my conversation with her as the girls and I went inside our classroom and took our seats. Strange, shouldn't Aki and his brothers be here right now?

* * *

**With the RRBZ:**

"Are you sure its them?" Keiji asked.

"Its gotta be them" Aki answered. "Who else looks similar like the PPGZ?"

"If its really them, what are we gonna do?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know but for now, lets keep an eye out on them and don't let them know who we are" Aki answered.

They nodded and walked out of their hiding spot and towards the classroom to avoid being late to class.

* * *

**Now its Noodles turn! If any of you can figure out the riddle, you'll be given a free virtual ice cream cake. Its delicious!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This is Crown and I'll be doing this chapter for Noodle-chan since she's busy with high school but she'll update the next chapter though so enjoy! And also, the winning people who figured out the riddle are:**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR**

**cococandy21**

**gillyboy**

**Congratulations so here is some virtual ice cream cake! *hands a huge piece to them* Their answers were definitely close to the riddle so you'll know more about the riddle here in this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

_**In the Future:**_

"I think I got it!"

Everyone, including Tim Twyst since he can still move his head, turned to look at Bubbles who had a lightbulb lit up on her head.

"You figured out the meaning of the riddle?" Buttercup asked her in disbelief.

"Thats right" Bubbles answered. "I think I know what it means!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us what it means!" Brick impatiently replied.

"Just calm down Brick-san and let her take her time" the Professor said.

"I'll calm down once I know where Blossom is and if she's safe" Brick glared at him.

"Dude, just calm down" Boomer placed a hand on his shoulder. "Blossom is definitely safe because don't forget, she's quite intelligent and can easily protect herself"

"He's got a point, bro" Butch said.

"I know but I'm her _fiance_" Brick replied. "I always get worried about her because I don't want to lose her forever"

"You sound like a lovesick puppy" Tim snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Brick yelled at him in anger.

"Excuse me but can I please tell everyone what the riddle means?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh sorry sweetie, please tell us what it means" Boomer answered.

"Thank you" Bubbles smiled at him. "Now, when the first sentence said about killing someone but it never dies, it means that you can go back in time to avoid dying and being killed. Since Tim can control time, its impossible to kill him or anyone else who can easily manipulate time and space"

"Yeah, she's right" Buttercup replied in shock. "A person who can control time and space can easily avoid dying and he or she could make things that closely resembles to a memory"

"That does make sense" Butch crossed his arms over his chest. "And what about the second sentence?"

"The second sentence says about being mindful or it'll pass you by. It means that you have to think carefully and don't make a mistake or you'll have to start all over again. And while doing that, you have to repeatedly do it over and over again until you fix your mistake" Bubbles explained.

"But by doing that, its almost like you're… thats it!" Ken shouted.

"What is it da wan?" Peach asked him.

"I think I know where Blossom could be!" Ken exclaimed with his finger pointing up.

"You do!?" everyone yelled in shock.

"When Bubbles told us the meaning of these riddles, its mostly talking about controlling time and space" Ken explained. "But, when she was telling us about having the process repeated over and over again, I started to think about what it could mean until a certain thought came to me"

"And that is?" Boomer asked.

"Repeating the process from the beginning is almost like you're time-traveling to the past, present, or future. Blossom must've been sent to the _**past**_ by Tim Twyst!" Ken finished explaining and pointed a finger at Tim.

"So you figured out the answer huh?" Tim grinned mischievously. "Well congratulations on figuring it out but I'm afraid its impossible for you to save your friend"

"What do you mean impossible!?" Brick growled at him.

"Its pretty simple. You see, I was the one who sent her to the past by my portals and you can only go through time by my portals or a time-machine but sadly, you don't have one" Tim chuckled evilly.

"Darn it, he's right" Butch seethed. "We don't have a time machine and we can't convince him to open a portal for us since he refused to cooperate"

"Actually, we do have one" Bubbles replied.

"You do?" Boomer asked her.

"DYNAMO Z?" Buttercup replied. "But DYNAMO hasn't been used for so long. We don't even know if she still works or not"

"I can go check and see if she's still working but it could take a while though" the Professor said.

"I'll go help you, Professor" Ken replied.

"Me too da wan!" Peach piped up.

They left the room and the RRBZ were staring at Bubbles and Buttercup in shock.

"What?" the girls said.

"YOU HAD A TIME MACHINE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?" they yelled in shock. "AND WHATS A DYNAMO Z!?"

"It looks like you boys don't know yet hehe" Bubbles sheepishly laughed.

"I guess we should tell you" Buttercup sighed as she sweat-dropped.

_"These people are so despicable and weird" _Tim thought. _"And why am I reading my own thoughts? Maybe I should've taken that day off that I was offered by the other villains"_

* * *

_**In the past:**_

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

Miss Keane left the room when the bell rang for lunchtime. Since its Friday, the girls and I decided to eat our lunch that we brought from home in the classroom since they were serving beef stew with fried rice and fish in the cafeteria. The girls scooted their desks closer to mine since we decided to eat at my desk today. We placed our lunch boxes on the desk and opened them to reveal our food.

I got my octopus wieners that were on the rice with some soy sauce on it, Miyako had some meatballs with tomato sauce, and Kaoru had bacon and eggs.

**"Looks like the girls brought their favorite lunch with them just like us, huh?"**

_"Sure looks like it and I even brought some sweets with me so we could eat them for dessert"_

**"Sounds yummy!"**

I unzipped by bag and brought out a cake box carrier and placed it on my lap. I opened it and gave some sliced cake to Miyako, Kaoru, and to myself. I put the empty box in my bag and zipped it up.

"Thank you for the cake, Momoko-chan" Miyako thanked me.

"Yeah, thanks" Kaoru licked her lips at her slice of cake.

"You're welcome" I smiled at them. I got the strawberry shortcake with a strawberry on it, Miyako got the vanilla cake with a blueberry on it, and Kaoru got the cheesecake with a grape on it.

"Time to eat!" we replied in unison as we started eating our food.

_"Mom still makes the best octopus wieners in the whole wide world!"_

**"Do you ever get to see her in the future?"**

_"Yeah I do whenever I visit her. Even though I moved in with my fiance, I still missed her, dad, and Kuriko but I still visit them almost every weekend"_

**"Thats good and where do you and your fiance live?"**

_"We live in a two story house thats near the houses where Miyako and Kaoru live with their fiances"_

**"And who are their fiances?"**

_"I'll give you a hint: Miyako's fiance is her real true love and no it isn't Takaaki and Kaoru's fiance doesn't care whether Kaoru is a tomboy or not since he loves her for who she really is"_

**"Thats so romantic! I always thought that Takaaki would be Miyako's only love interest but I guess I was wrong and it looks like Kaoru is going to have someone who loves her"**

_"Thats correct"_

I broke out of my conversation when the girls and I finished eating and we started eating our cake. After we took our first bite, 3 hands picked up our strawberry, blueberry, and grape. We looked up and Kaoru growled at the person who took her grape.

"What do you punks want and give me back my grape!" she glared at him.

"Let me think… nope!" Keiji smirked and popped the grape into his mouth.

"Why you little grape stealer!" Kaoru got up and grabbed him by the collar. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face with my fist!"

"Kaoru-san, calm down!" Miyako got up and tried to get her to release Keiji.

"Miyako's right, Kaoru and you're causing a scene" I pointed out to some of the kids who were looking at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT!?" Kaoru yelled at them causing them to turn away in fear.

"Sorry to steal your blueberry Miyako-chan but you can have it back since you need it for your cake" Takumi gently pulled her chin down to open her mouth, placed the blueberry in her mouth, and gently closed her mouth shut causing her to squeak and jump away from him as she covered her mouth with her face pink.

"This strawberry is pretty tasty including the whip cream" Aki licked the whip cream off of my strawberry. "Once I finish this strawberry, I'm gonna eat the peach next"

"What peach?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I don't see any peaches"

"I'm looking at one right now" he smirked while looking at my eyes.

My cheeks turned red when he said that. I nearly forgot that my name means 'peach child' but there is no way he's gonna do that since I remembered what he did to me when he called me his peach.

**"What do you mean what he did to you when he called you his peach? What did he do!?"**

_"You don't wanna know"_

"Now that I finished my strawberry, its time to move on to the peach" Aki put his arm around me and leaned closer to my face.

**"He's gonna kiss us again! Quick, do something!"**

Without thinking, I picked up my strawberry shortcake and smashed it against his face. The room suddenly went quiet and all you could hear was the clock ticking. Uh oh, I'm in for it now.

**"Nice thinking but you should've used a textbook instead of the cake though"**

_"I couldn't think clearly because he was gonna kiss me!"_

**"Yeah but still"**

"Oh man!" Kaoru roared in laughter. "Nice one on smashing the cake against his face! That was so funny!"

"She's got you good, bro!" Keiji snorted in laughter. "Looks like you've been rejected!"

While the greens were busy laughing, Miyako looked at me with a worried look on her face while Takumi gave some napkins to Aki to wipe the cake off of his face. Since they were distracted, I quickly ran out of the classroom but out of the corner of my eye, Aki gave me a look saying 'you're in for it now'.

I quickly went over to the girls restroom and pressed my hands against the sink as I tried to calm myself down. Oh great. Not only did I smashed my strawberry shortcake cake on him but he's now going to get me for what I did to him.

**"Lets hope whatever he's going to do to us isn't going to be bad"**

Oh how wrong you are.

* * *

**Now its Noodle's turn!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys… This will be the last chapter from me for a long while. I have go back to reality and work on my school projects. It's too stressful do this and that at the same time. Sorry guys…. **

**But good news! My math teacher is finally back! Now I FINALLY understand the homework for once! **

**I should be back in December? I'm not sure, but I think I could help crown with a chapter or two. **

**-Noodles830**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

_'Arg… Why did I do that? Now he's out for me…'_ I groaned, I was pacing in the bathroom, nearly pulling out my red hair in the process. The only safe place for me. Sadly there was only few minutes until the bell ring.

**'What will he do?' **

_'Well… I… I don't remember exactly how it started but-'_ My thoughts was broken when the bell rang, lunch had ended, fifth period had started. Lucky I didn't have science with Aki. I sighed in relief. _'I'll tell you later.' _

I gathered my stuff that I had grabbed when I ran from the ahem- _incident_ earlier, and made my way to Miss Resseck's class. I sat on my seat next to Miyako.

"Are you going to avoid him all day?" Miyako whispered. The teacher was talking about the lab today, she then let us go to work on our labs. Miyako and I partnered up.

"We got three periods left after this. Aki's only in my seventh and eighth period. I think I'll manage." I answered back as I picked up the materials for the Lab.

"Good luck." Miyako smiled before helping me to gather the materials.

The rest of the day went by like this.

Sixth period: Algebra- No Aki, but Keiji had came up to me, saying that I _**'should watch out'**_ before Kaoru nearly punched him light out.

Seventh period: Honors Social Studies- Aki was there as well as my eighth period. Strangely enough, he didn't look at me once. Well, I think he looked at me when I was working on my assignment.

Eighth period: Honors English- Aki again. There was a test. It was harder because my past self had continue to pester me about what Aki was planning.

Last ring: I had bolted out the doors as soon the bell rang. I didn't think that Aki had followed me at all. Kaoru and Miyako couldn't join me since Keiji had challenged her to a soccer match and Miyako needed to finish her art project with Takumi.

I sighed. It all was so exhausting. She was still figuring out how she was supposed to get back to her time.

_'Honestly, I think we should tell the professor about this.' _

**'But we could alter time!' **

_'We have already alter time remember? When I was sent back here.' _

**"Well. Yeah but this is the Professor we're talking about. He always mess up!'**

Suddenly I felt something wraps around my waist, I'm pulled back into someone's chest. Gosh, I can tell it's a guy, I can feel freaking abs.

"Hey," Aki's hot breath warmed my ear.

_'Ah crap…' _

"W-What are you doing Aki?" I stuttered.

"Holding you." He whispered.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked weakly.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You smashed cake onto my face, I'm gonna punish you for that."

"It was an accident! I didn't know what to do because you were about to kiss me again!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to kiss you,"

"Y-You weren't?"

"Nope. I was going to make-out with you."

"... Could you please let me go?" I tried to wriggle my way out, but he had a firm grip.

"Let's make a deal. I'll let you go," Aki started. "IF. You let me see your house. I want to meet my future in laws."

"W-what!" I stuttered.

**'Say no!' **

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"And why not?" he asked.

"My family is going to be out of town this weekend and I don't think they'll like it if I invite a boy over to their house without their permission."

"Since they'll be gone, that means I'll have you all to myself." He smirked slyly.

**"And I thought Keiji was a pervert." **

"So what's it gonna be?" Aki asked. "If you say no, I won't let you go."

_"I'm so gonna hate this." _

"Okay fine, you win," I sighed in defeat. "You can visit my house but no funny business."

He grinned and let go of my waist.

"Shall we get going?" Aki smirked and held out a hand for me to grab.

This boy wasn't going to give me a break was he? Insert a sigh here. I wished I hadn't smashed that cake in his face in the first place otherwise I won't be in this situation. I grabbed his hand and led him to my home.

* * *

**Hey I found this in one anime I just read.**

**When the light in the sky lets fly time's great arrow… **

**That points at the frog… **

**And time moves forward once, then back…**

**Only then, the door to time shall open.**

**The door to time shall stand open…**

**Honestly, I have no idea why it mentioned a frog… o.O I suspect it have with one of the characters, he's a talking frog… Yeah… **

**The anime is called 'Time Guardian.' But it's REALLY short series (two books). I'm extreme lucky that I went to the library today! I just discover tons of Fairy Tail manga that I haven't read. *Squeals* I think I borrowed out about 24 books…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This is Crown and I'll be typing up this chapter and the next chapter since Noodles is busy with school and other stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

**"I can't believe this is happening"**

_"I know and I hate it like you do"_

**"Did this happen to you before?"**

_"I'm afraid so but instead of smashing cake on his face, I kicked his leg and ran out the classroom to avoid getting my lips attacked by him"_

**"Thats better than smashing the cake on his face but since you did that instead of kicking him, would it alter time?"**

_"I don't think so but I have to be careful and can't let anyone know about me being from the future or it'll cause a time paradox which is a bad thing"_

**"Just how bad is a time paradox?"**

_"It could alter the future and bad things could happen instead of good things"_

**"Thats actually worse!"**

I ended my conversation with her as I stopped near my house and let go of Aki's hand. I really hope that my parents haven't left yet because if they're here, then Aki won't have to stay at my house but if he doesn't see it then he'll do something to me.

"Nice place" he whistled.

"Arigato and please be on your best behavior or I'll have to kick you out"

"If you do that then I'll do something else to you that you wouldn't like"

**"What a pervert!"**

"Whatever"

I opened the door and we went inside. I spotted a note on the coffee table so I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Momoko,_

_Your father and I had already left for an out of town business trip while you were at school so we won't be back until Sunday night. Kuriko is staying over at a friend's house so you have the house to yourself but please follow our house rules and don't let anything bad happen to the house. There are some leftovers in the fridge for you to eat so make sure you heat them at the appropriate time._

_Love, Mom_

Great. They already left so he can actually stay here for the night. At least Kuriko is staying at a friend's house so she wouldn't see Aki here but I wished that they stayed home so he wouldn't come see my house. I really hope I can survive with him for the night as long as he isn't planning something.

"Looks like your folks aren't home" Aki looked around. "Since no one is here except for us, I'll be making myself at home"

He plopped down on the couch with his hands behind his head and his left leg draped over his right leg. I rolled my eyes at his antics and went inside the kitchen to get some snacks and drinks since he's a guest. I opened the fridge and brought out some leftover chocolate cake roll. I brought out two plates and picked up a knife to slice two pieces for me and Aki. I put the cake roll back inside the fridge and brought out a pitcher of iced tea. I poured some in two cups and put the pitcher back inside.

I brought out a tray and put the plates and glasses on them and carried the tray all the way to the living room where Aki was looking at a picture frame of me and my parents. I placed the tray on the table and sat down at the far end of the couch so I wouldn't be near him.

"Nice family you have here" he referred to the picture frame as he placed it back on the stand.

"Arigato" I thanked him and sipped my iced tea.

He picked up the plate of cake roll and took a bite out of it. "This cake roll is pretty yummy. Who made it?"

"My mom did. She's an awesome cook" I answered.

"I gotta meet her someday then"

"As long as you don't anger my dad then okay"

He finished the cake roll and started drinking his iced tea. I finished my iced tea and ate my cake roll. Mom sure does makes the best cake rolls because its so delicious!

**"You got that right!"**

_"If I choose between mom's cakes and the bakery, I would mostly eat mom's cakes since hers are much tastier"_

**"Same here!"**

"Hey Momoko?"

I quickly broke the conversation when I looked at Aki who was calling my name.

"What is it, Aki?"

"Where did you get that belt?" he pointed at my PPGZ belt.

**"Uh oh! He recognized the belt! Don't let him know what it is!"**

"Its a fake PPGZ belt that I bought from the mall since I'm a huge fan of the PPGZ" I lied.

"Really?" he scooted closer to me.

"Yes really" I tried to scoot away from him but I only hit the arm rest so I couldn't scoot away.

"You know, you and your friends kinda remind me of the PPGZ" he scooted closer with his legs touching me.

"H-How is that possible when we don't have superpowers?"

"I guess you're right but who knows though"

"Yeah now could you please scoot back so I could have my personal space please?"

"Oh sorry" he scooted back to give me some space.

"Thank you now lets forget what you said and talk about other things"

"Like what?"

**"Ask him about the RRBZ and see if he reacts to it"**

"Lets talk about the RRBZ. I heard that they've disappeared a few months ago and no one has seen them since"

I could see his eyes nearly flickering but he still kept a calm expression.

"Can we please talk about something else besides the RRBZ?" he asked.

"Um okay" I answered.

"Good" he sighed in relief.

We decided to talk about other things for a few hours until nighttime came. I heated up some leftover pasta we could eat for dinner and after cleaning the dishes, I took him to the guest room where he could sleep.

"The bathroom's over there if you wanna shower and you can use my dad's pajamas to sleep in if you want" I brought out a towel and dad's pajamas.

"Thanks, this would do just fine" he answered.

"Well its time to go to bed now, good night"

"Good night, Momoko-chan"

He kissed my cheek before I left the room and I blushed at what he did as he smirked. I quickly went to my room and tried to get my face to stop blushing.

**"Calm down future self! He did that to tease you!"**

_"I know but I wished he would stop making me blush"_

**"Remain calm and think about something else"**

_"I'll try to do that"_

I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas and I let my hair down. I turned off the light and went inside my covers on my bed and closed my eyes to let sleep take over me.

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

I knew it! Momoko and her friends are the PPGZ! Since she and her friends are the only ones wearing their belts, its easy to recognize them because of their appearance. I can't believe the people of New Townsville couldn't recognize it was them. Has this town been that gullible?

I can't believe the girl I love is actually the girl I hated. Why did she and Blossom have to be the same person!? I can't fail this plan now otherwise I'll let my brothers down.

I wish she and I can be together but thats impossible. I'm bad and she's good. Its forbidden for a villain and hero to be together. Why must things be so complicated?

Since she knows who I am, why is she being nice to me? Aren't we supposed to be enemies hating each other? Wasn't she supposed to be mean to me instead of being nice to me? Why is she doing this?

I sighed as I laid down on the bed running my hands through my hair. No matter what, I can't get her off of my mind. I can never stop thinking about her face, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her curvy body. Whoa, calm down Brick. Do not act like Butch who would tease Kaoru about stuff.

Even though this is part of the plan, I can tell that my love for her is real. My brothers and I weren't supposed to fall in love with them but sadly we did. How can we tell them that we love them for real and this isn't pretend? Now I'm really confused.

Okay since part 1 of the plan is to figure out their identities, now we have to focus on part 2 of the plan:

Capture their leader.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter of Lost in Time. Again, I've typed this chapter up so Noodle-chan will type up the next chapter when she has time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

_"I wonder if the Professor would believe us?"_

**"He must! If not, what are you gonna do?"**

_"I could tell him what the future would be like and how one of his inventions could make the world a better place"_

**"Did he really?"**

_"Surprisingly, yes"_

**"And it didn't blew up?"**

_"Nope"_

**"Wow"**

I felt the cool breeze blew against my hair. Its a warm, sunny day today and we've decided to go to the lab to tell the Professor that I'm from the future. When I woke up this morning and went downstairs to make breakfast, Aki left a note saying that he had to leave early for some family emergency that his brothers needed him with. My face nearly turned pink when he wrote XOXO on the bottom for me and he even left a rose near the paper as a thank you gift for letting him stay at my house.

**"I never knew Aki could be romantic"**

_"Me too and it was sweet of him to give us a rose as a thank-you gift"_

**"Do you think he actually likes me?"**

_"Most definitely after he-_

I cut off my sentence as my eyes widened in shock. Oh no. How could I forget!?

**"Uh, whats wrong?"**

I ignored what she said as I started sprinting towards the lab. Please don't let it be too late! Please don't let it be too late! As I managed to arrive there and went inside, the whole place was a mess! Papers were scattered around the floor, the chemicals were leaking from the tables, and some of the lab equipment was destroyed.

**"What happened in here!?"**

My eyes scanned around to see if anyone was there and I spotted a piece of paper on the clean coffee table. I quickly went over to it and picked up the paper as I started reading the note.

_**Dear PPGZ,**_

_**The boys and I took the Professor after we learned that he was the reason you girls became the PPGZ. Thats right! We know who you girls are after realizing the similarities between you girls. If you want the Professor back, meet us at the abandoned warehouse at 12:00 and be there or you'll never see your leader ever again!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The RRBZ**_

_**PS: If you're wondering where the shrimp and mutt are, they're tied up in the closet**_

I went over to the supply closet and opened it to reveal Ken and Peach on the floor tied up and gagged. I quickly untied the ropes and removed the gag.

"Momoko! Thank goodness you came!" Ken gasped. "The RRBZ bursted into the lab and trashed the place! They even took the Professor!"

"They also tied us up and stuffed us in here and threatened us to not make a sound or they'll come back and hurt us da wan!" Peach shivered in fear.

"I know. I got the note that they left behind" I showed it to them. "We have to contact the girls and save the Professor"

"Now hold on!" Ken exclaimed in shock. "Why does the note say that the Professor is the leader?"

"Probably because he was the one who made us the PPGZ when the white lights hit us" I answered.

"That is true da wan" Peach said.

**"I thought we were the leaders!?"**

_"Either the Professor really is our leader or the RRBZ captured the wrong leader"_

I got my compact out and opened it to contact the girls. Luckily, they managed to pick their compacts up on time.

"What is it, Momoko-san?" Miyako asked me.

"We got a problem girls. The RRBZ are back and they captured the Professor!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Miyako and Kaoru yelled in shock.

"Its true. Transform and meet me here at the lab so we can go find him" I commanded.

"Hai!" they replied as I shut off my compact and put it back in.

_Hyper Blossom_

I transformed into my superhero form and looked over to see that it was the same uniform I wore during the time I was 13. Its a good thing that the Professor modified our outfits in the future so it could help us move better in our own sizes and have Kaoru to stop complaining about wearing a skirt.

I flew out of the lab after reassuring Ken and Peach that the Professor would be returned home safe and hovered near the roof as I saw their streaks heading towards me.

"Are Ken and Peach all right?" Bubbles asked with worry as she and Buttercup stopped in front of me.

"They're fine" I reassured them. "They were only tied up but they weren't hurt so they're okay"

"I can't believe those punks are back! I knew that they were up to no good!" Buttercup growled in anger.

"Not only that, they also know who we are and they believed that the Professor is our leader since he was the reason we're the PPGZ" I added.

"Oh no!" Bubbles gasped in shock. "But its probably true since he did make us superheroes of New Townsville"

"Those no good brats better not tell anyone or I'll send them off to Pluto!" Buttercup yelled in anger.

"You can do that when we find them so lets quickly get to the warehouse before they hurt the Professor" I said.

"Right" they replied.

We quickly flew off towards the direction of the abandoned warehouse. I can't believe I forgot about their plan in luring us there by kidnapping the Professor. Since they believed he was our leader since he made us the PPGZ, they thought that kidnapping him could take us to them so they could get rid of us once we realize how stronger they are.

**"How could you forget about that it!?"**

_"Well sorry but I was too pre-occupied on how to get back home!"_

**"You're supposed to remember what you did in the past so we could avoid anything bad!"**

_"I know but look, can we not argue right now because I need to warn the girls before we go inside about the RRBZ planning to ambush us"_

**"Fine but lets hope nothing bad happens to the Professor and he needs to know on who the real leader is"**

_"Just let it go for now"_

We made it to the warehouse but before we could go inside, I managed to stop them from doing that.

"Hey, what gives?" Buttercup asked in annoyance.

"We gotta be careful girls" I said. "I have a feeling that the RRBZ are planning something once we go inside there and it might not be good"

"How come, Blossom-san?" Bubbles asked.

"Think about it. Once we go in and try to rescue the Professor, they'll ambush us and possibly use some attacks that we've never seen before"

"And how do you know that?" Buttercup asked with her arms crossed.

"We haven't seen them for so long and they've gotten taller when we saw them at school. They're definitely planning something against us"

"She's right, Buttercup" Bubbles said.

"Okay but you shouldn't worry about it. We can easily defeat these boys since we've also gotten stronger" Buttercup replied. "Now lets go kick their butts!"

She flew in and we both sighed and flew after her. As we got inside, we looked around and noticed that there were a few boxes or so in the corner and the place was nearly dark. Suddenly, all the lights turned on and we saw the Professor in the center of the room tied up on a chair and gagged. There were two people on either side of him and one person floating behind him as they smirked evilly at us.

"Its been a long time, huh Blossom?" the person floating behind the Professor replied to me.

"Indeed it has, Brick" I glared at him.

"Hi Bubbles" the person on the right greeted Bubbles.

"Hello Boomer" Bubbles gave him a stern look.

"Whats up, Buttercup?" the person on the left grinned at Buttercup.

"Butch" Buttercup said with venom.

**"Since when did those boys have belts!?"**

_"Apparently, Mojo gave them some sort of elixir to make them older and stronger than us causing their white light to manifest some belts for them"_

**"White light? They have both the black and white lights!?"**

_"I'm afraid so"_

The girls and I kept glaring at the boys as they kept on smirking at us. My eyes scanned over their outfits since they're not wearing their windbreaker outfits anymore. **(The RRBZ's transformation outfits are just like BiPinkBunny's design for the RRBZ so the credit goes to her)**

My eyes scanned over the warehouse. Since this place is barricaded by planks of woods to prevent any sunlight from seeping through it, we'll have to be careful of anything to prevent some injuries on our skin. Its a good thing I remembered the fight so I can predict when and where I'm supposed to dodge his attacks so I won't suffer any damage. Lets hope the girls can easily dodge their attacks.

* * *

**In the Future:**

"And thats what DYNAMO Z is" Bubbles finished the explanation.

"So you girls used DYNAMO Z to go to the Edo Period to get that machine from Professor Kennai to stop Him?" Boomer asked.

"Thats right" Buttercup answered.

"And not only that, you met your ancestors there and traveled to other places to collect the white light to defeat Him?" Butch asked.

"Yup" Bubbles answered.

"Since you girls met your ancestors, do we have any?" Boomer asked.

"Who knows since you boys were created by Mojo and not born like humans do" Buttercup shrugged.

"If we do have any ancestors or not, lets hope they're together with yours so we could continue with our generation" Butch replied.

* * *

**In the Edo Period:**

"Achoo!" 3 boys sneezed at the same time.

"Are you boys alright?" Momo asked them.

"I think we are" Hiro answered.

"You boys aren't catching a cold, are you?" Omiya asked in worry.

"Lets hope we're not because the doctor in the village is scary" Shin shivered in fright.

"Its probably someone talking about you" Okou said.

"If it is, they better not be bad-mouthing us or they'll be dead" Midori growled.

* * *

**Back to the Future:**

"Anyways, whats taking the Professor so long?" Brick sighed. "Its been at least 2 hours and he still hasn't come back"

"The Professor said it'll take a while so we have to be patient" Boomer replied.

"He better make this quick so we can find Blossom and bring her back home" Brick said in frustration.

"Are you sure that you only want her home so you two could fool around?" Tim snickered.

"SHUT UP! IT AIN'T NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Brick yelled at him.

"Now that he mentioned it, you two weren't doing anything inappropriate, were you?" Buttercup crossed her arms while glaring at him.

"N-No" Brick stuttered.

"YOU LIAR! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FRIEND'S INNOCENCE BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Buttercup shouted in anger as she brought her hammer out. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU THE SAME WAY I TRIED TO KILL BOOMER!"

"Gah!" Brick quickly flew away as Buttercup flew after him in anger. "Butch! Control your woman!"

"I'd love to but I don't want to get killed by her so you're on your own!" Butch relaxed on the couch.

"BUTCH!"

"This is way better than television" Tim snickered while eating popcorn that appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**Now its Noodle's turn!**


End file.
